Aletheia
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Lily hubiera tenido un affaire con Snape? Los recuerdos de Snape poseen información muy esclarecedora para Harry, algo que cambiará todos sus esquemas. What if?


Este fic pertenece al reto **"¿Qué pasaría sí?"**del foro **La Sala de los Menesteres.**

**Disclaimmer:**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling.

A mí me tocó desarrollar el _What if? _Que propuso **Druida**: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Lily hubiera tenido un affaire con Snape? Tengo que confesar que me lo puso difícil. MUY difícil.

* * *

**Aletheia**

* * *

**1.**

La luz de la chimenea alumbraba el cabello pelirrojo de la joven, haciendo que pareciera que eran extensiones de las llamas.

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras. A todas luces parecía ser el salón. Fotos de dos jóvenes enamorados reposaban sobre la repisa de la chimenea, sonreían y se abrazaban mientras la nieve caía a su alrededor.

—Lily —tronó la voz de Snape desde la chimenea. Sonaba como un ruego desesperado y apagado. Sonaba como la voz de un hombre que pedía su último deseo antes de morir —Tengo tanto derecho como él.

Lily cerró los ojos mientras lágrimas caían sobre el fuego, evaporándose. Caían sobre el rostro del hombre que rogaba.

Los dos compartían el dolor, cada uno de una forma distinta, pero dolor, al fin y al cabo.

—Severus, lo siento. No era mi intención que ocurriera esto, de verdad. Le amo, a pesar de todo, le amo —dijo Lily con dificultades y la voz rota. Aún no había abierto los ojos, pues se negaba a observar el rostro de su amigo y la amargura que había en cada línea de él.

El silencio invadió la habitación solo roto por el crepitar de las llamas y el tic tac del reloj. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor para dejar que el dolor se consumiera, como así hacían los troncos que se quemaban en la chimenea.

— Lily, ¿con quién hablas? —surgió una voz procedente del pasillo acompañada de pisadas que indicaban que se dirigía a la ubicación de la pelirroja.

Lily se levantó rápidamente, con dificultades debido a su avanzado embarazo, y eliminó el rastro de las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Todo justo antes de que apareciera su marido por la puerta.

—Con nadie. Hablaba con el bebé —le contestó su mujer sonriendo. James atribuyó los ojos llorosos de su esposa a la felicidad y se acercó para abrazarla y besara.

Lo último que se oyó fue un chasquido procedente de la chimenea, similar al que hace la madera al quemarse.

O cuando se corta la conexión mediante red flu.

**2.**

Era la noche de las brujas. La noche de los difuntos. Cuando el velo que divide los dos mundos se estrecha, permitiendo pasar a los espíritus, tanto benévolos como malignos, del otro lado.

Era noche cerrada, apenas iluminada por las pocas estrellas y por la luna llena que reinaba, soberana, sobre el cielo. Era noche de muerte y destrucción, y nunca mejor dicho, sobre todo hablando de Snape.

Sus ojos, negros como el manto oscuro que cubría la tierra por la noche, velados por lágrimas, observaron el cuerpo que perteneció una vez, a su amada. Ahora solo quedaba una cáscara vacía, pálida, donde antes había vitalidad, calidez.

Su cuerpo descansaba, rígido, cerca de una cuna donde un bebé no paraba de llorar.

Los ojos verdes de Lily, siempre mensajeros de sentimientos y brillantes, ahora se encontraban huecos de toda expresión y apagados. Se habían convertido en los ojos de una delicada muñeca de porcelana que, acostada en el suelo, esperaba a que la recogieran y la pusieran en su lugar.

Snape se arrodilló a su lado y, con una delicadeza exquisita, le cerró los ojos para que descansara en algún lugar mejor, donde él no estaba invitado.

Jamás volvería a ver pasión reflejada en aquellas pupilas. Ni odio. Ni aprecio. Nada.

Con una última mirada en dirección al niño que ahora le miraba, curioso, se dirigió a la ventana y voló, convertido en murciélago, haca la oscuridad de la noche.

Tenía asuntos pendientes que hacer.

**3.**

Era 1 de septiembre, por la noche, y los niños de primero esperaban para ser seleccionados.

Los profesores, por su parte, prestaban atención a la selección. Todos, excepto uno: Severus Snape, que se encontraba con la mirada fija en el plato y con sus pensamientos puestos en otro sitio que le impedía atenerse al presente.

—Potter, Harry —nombró la profesora McGonagall provocando que, desde la mesa de los profesores, unos ojos negros se despegaran del plato para posarse sobre el poseedor de tal apellido.

A duras penas oyó la casa a la que fue seleccionado, pues el caos que reinaba en la cabeza de Snape era tal, que solo había una palabra que se oyera en él: Potter.

Miraba fijamente los ojos verdes de aquel niño, tan parecidos a los de su madre, y tan poco parecido a él. Incluso podría pasar por hijo de James.

Snape apretaba con fuerza el cubierto, provocando que se le quedara la marca de este en la palma de la mano, con los nudillos blancos. Y, sin embargo, Severus no se daba cuenta de ello. Sólo seguía con la mirada los movimientos de aquel niño desarrapado.

_Le ha puesto el apellido de él _—pensó y con ello acabó todo, pues el odio invadió su mente con tanta fuerza que quemó todo a su rastro. Solo dos ojos verdes permanecían inmutables al fuego.

**4.**

Snape observó, con temor, como la escoba de Harry Potter daba bandazos en el aire, provocando que el conductor quedara colgado, tan solo agarrado por las manos.

Escuchó unos murmullos detrás de él y, agudizando el oído, descubrió que provenían del profesor Quirrell.

Frunciendo el ceño, intentó identificar el hechizo y, tras lograrlo, pudo murmurar el contrahechizo, favoreciendo que Harry no cayera de la escoba.

Mantuvo la vista clavada en la escoba y murmuraba una palabra tras otra, dejando que surgieran desde su mente a su boca. No podía dejar que cayera. Por más impertinente que fuera, no dejaba de ser una parte de él.

Reprimió una sonrisa, al ver que el contrahechizo estaba haciendo efecto y la maldición de Quirrell quedaba, poco a poco, obsoleta.

Estaba tan concentrado en el hecho de completar el contrahechizo, que no se dio cuenta del humo que desprendía su túnica, hasta que no oyó chillidos ahogados, asustados por el fuego.

Snape se giró para apagar el fuego y, una vez lo hubo logrado, observó que el fuego también había impedido que Quirrell completara el hechizo.

Suspiró aliviado y miró como Harry atrapaba la snitch con la boca.

_Al menos, no jugaba en la misma posición que su "padre"_ —pensó y una sonrisa irónica se formó en su rostro ante tal pensamiento.

**4.**

El aullido que profirió Remus tras completar su transformación heló la sangre de Snape que, con una rapidez asombrosa, se puso delante del Trío Dorado, para protegerlos.

Empuñó la varita dispuesto a matar a aquella bestia que amenazaba la vida del hijo de Lily. Del poseedor de los ojos de su madre. Si él moría, Lily moriría para siempre con él. Y eso Snape no lo iba a permitir. Nunca. No volvería a perder esos ojos verdes de vista, así tuviera que arriesgar su vida. Y mucho menos, dejaría que el vástago de Lily, su vástago, muriera.

Era algo superior a sus fuerzas.

Cuando vio como Sirius, transformado en perro, saltaba para interponerse en el camino de Lupin, sintió un poco de simpatía por él. Pero esta se evaporó al observar como Harry corría detrás de él al salir herido y caer por la extensión de tierra cerca del sauce Boxeador.

Snape, vio con impotencia, como Harry se aventuraba para salvar a su padrino.

_Maldito síndrome de héroe_ —pensó mientras conducía a Hermione y Ron a la seguridad del castillo.

Sin embargo, mientras entraba por las puertas del colegio, lo último que pensó al observa la luna llena y recordar a Potter corriendo tras su padrino fue:

_Eso él no lo hubiera hecho por mí. Por su padre._

**5.**

Cuando sintió como Harry invadía sus recuerdos en la clase de Oclumancia se enfureció, pero no porque hubiera visto como la pandilla de su "padre" le ponía en evidencia con sus propios hechizos. Sino porque había sentido que tras esa escena iba a aparecer otra más comprometida.

Todo podría haberse echado a perder.

Por ello expulsó a Potter de su despacho. Necesitaba recuperarse del shock.

Había estado tan cerca.

Sin embargo, una parte de él deseaba que lo hubiera descubierto, para que lo llamara "padre" y le abrazara. Como seguro habría hecho con James de haber vivido lo suficiente.

Ese dato le enfureció más, pues sabía que jamás se ganaría el amor de su propio hijo.

**6.**

Sintió como el veneno de Nagini se infiltraba por sus venas, cuarteándolas y congelando la sangre. Sabía que la vida se le escapaba entre los dedos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Solo podía agradecer que hubiera ayudado a su hijo a seguir vivo y que pudiera reunirse con Lily en otra vida. Aunque solo tuviera que verla de lejos.

Observó, moviendo rígidamente el cuello, como Harry entraba y le miraba. Se acercó a él e intentó cortarle la hemorragia para salvarle.

Demasiado tarde.

Sin embargo, el gesto hizo que el corazón, que ya empezaba a latir más lento, palpitara un momento con más fuerza.

—Recógelas —pronunció con dificultad mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Harry buscó un frasco rápidamente para coger las lágrimas de Snape. —Llévalo al pensadero.

Snape deseaba, en el último minuto de su vida, que Harry supiera la verdad. Era egoísta, pero necesitaba que lo supiera. Porque él quería que pensara en él como su padre. Como lo que realmente era.

Con el último esfuerzo, musitó:

—Mí…ra…me —Harry le miró fijamente y Snape se sumergió en esos ojos iguales a los de Lily.

Pero no solo lo miró porque eran los ojos de su amada, sino porque eran los ojos de su hijo. Y jamás los había podido ver desde tan cerca.

Con ello, murió, sabiendo que su hijo se enteraría de la verdad y que, quizás, le perdonara.

* * *

Harry sacó la cabeza del pensadero, conmocionado, y se apoyó en la pared.

Su madre había tenido una aventura con Snape y, para más inri, este era su padre. No James. Severus Snape. Su tan odiado profesor de pociones. El asesino de Dumbledore, aunque ahora sabía que era algo que estaba pactado, pero su mente aún no lo había procesado.

Era demasiada información en un día. Aun así, su corazón dolió como la primera vez que supo que su padre había sido asesinado. Al fin y al cabo, había perdido por tercera vez a una figura paterna.

La vida era tan injusta.


End file.
